


Iridescence

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate HP Nextgen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bard!Molly, Bards, Desi Character, F/F, Fairy Tales, Female-Centric, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Outsider, POV Third Person, Women Being Awesome, anglicized names, desi audrey weasley, does this count as epistolary, if i can fit desi harry in i will, tale transcribers, tales of beedle the bard-esque, with interludes, woc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The First Book of Wizarding Fairy Tales from Around the World, as Transcribed by Molly Weasley, the Second of Her Name.And the story of her journey up to this point.





	1. To My Mother

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooo this is um. different. from what i usually do? i guess? but uh. i rlly wanted to do this lol.  
> the idea for this fic hit me when i was brainstorming ideas for different wizarding world careers.

 

* * *

 

_This is dedicated to my mother, who gave me everything, my Aunt Hermione Jean (the First), who gave me my very own copy of the Brothers’ Grimm great book of fairy tales, which inspired me long into my later years, to my Grandmother, who shares my name and offered me endless encouragement and support, and even told a few of the stories in this book, and to the hundreds of women who told these stories to me, and are the true authors of this book. Thank you._

* * *

 

  


 

  

_This copy belongs to:_

_Aadrika Weasley_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Witch's White Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried to make it seem like someone was recording this, and it wasn't just something someone had written.   
> sorry it's so short lmao

**A Short Note**

  
  


_ Dear reader, there is much I could tell you, but I promised to keep it short, and that is what I will do, which, unfortunately for me, means telling you only one thing. Here it is: listen to the women in your life. That’s it. I don’t mean like, listening to your mom when she tells you to do your dishes, although you should do that, too. I’m talking about the stories they tell. The one about the captain’s talking cat, or the one about the warlock who fell in love with his own reflection, or the boy that killed the troll king. I know, I know, they tell them over and over again and you’re terribly bored of them. But always remember that it’s a story that’s been passed down from woman to woman for hundreds of years, and you could be the last one to hear it if you’re not careful. Now, without further ado, I bring you… _

  
  
  


**The Witch’s White Cat**

 

_ as told by Rhea Strangewayes _

 

Not so long ago that your grandmother wouldn’t remember, there lived a young and beautiful witch. Her name was Efa, and she had rosy cheeks, dark hair, and glittering eyes. She was the darling of her small town, which was at the foot of a mountain, and was said to be the tallest mountain in existence.

The townspeople cared for her as if she was their own daughter, which was just as well, for she had no family of her own. She had simply shown up one night, wet as the river that ran through the town, though the night was dryer than a bone. The townspeople never asked any questions; it was not infrequent that a stranger passed through their town, for it was stranger still.

Now, the girl seemed ordinary enough. In fact, she was so ordinary that it was odd, and the townspeople often took to talking behind her back, though it was nothing too cruel, for they loved her dearly.

And so because of her utter lack of extraordinariness, the townspeople were very surprised when she took in a strange white cat, whose fur gleamed white as bone in the moonlight. The townspeople, superstitious as they were, mistrusted the cat immediately, and this mistrust was only cemented in their minds whenever the thing looked at them, for its eyes were like glaciers.

But however they tried to catch the cat at some unholy mischief, they always failed, and it always seemed as the cat was mocking them, until one day a boy by the name of Hardy (which was funny, because he wasn’t) followed the white cat into the woods.

Now, no one ever went into the woods for it was haunted, but Hardy was desperate to catch the cat out. You see, he had a silly notion that if he did that, Efa would look at him twice.

So he stumbled after the cat, making so much noise that it is improbable that it did not know it was being followed, until they came to a clearing, in which there was a pool at the center, which Efa was kneeling by. 

The white cat padded up to her and stood still by her side, until suddenly it began to change, and became a beautiful woman with long, shining blonde hair. Then they both stood, and Efa leaned forward to kiss the woman. Not as sisters do, but as lovers. And when the nosy boy saw this he crept away. 

He had resolved not to tell anyone but by morning everyone knew, and had decided that they didn’t care enough to do anything about it, but it was an interesting story to tell, which is how I know it to tell you now.


	3. Interlude #1: Two Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Hindi reads: Mama (comma).  
> correct me if i'm totally off!

 

**Aadrika Weasley**

**The Burrow**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

**Devon, England**

 

_मां अल्प विराम_

 

_I heard about the fire. I am terribly sorry, but glad you are all safe. Send the others my love. I will write a full letter when I am able._

_Lot’s of love,_

_Your daughter Mali_

 

 

 

**Molly Weasley**

**Dunlichity House**

**Farr**

**Inverness-Shire**

**IV2**

 

_Mali—_

 

_My favorite niece! (Don’t tell the others)._

_I know someone who would like to speak with you when you’re done in Inverness. There's a room above her shop, it’s all yours. I’ll come visit often, too. See you soon!_

 

_Love,_

_Your Uncle Charlie (the First)_

 

 

 

 


	4. The Tale of Catriona the Smith’s Daughter, and the Slaying of the Great Worme

**The Tale of Catriona the Smith’s Daughter, and the Slaying of the Great Worme**

 

_ as told by Cullodena Gall _

  
  
  


Now here’s a true story I’m goin’ tae be telling ye, and I know it because me own great grandmammy was there herself, and she told me it when I was but a wee thing.

So here ‘t goes: in the town me great grandmammy grew up in, there lived a boastful Smith. And he had good cause to be boastful, for his daughter, who went by the name of Catriona, was beautiful as she was strong, but it would soon bring him great sorrow. As such things do.

So he was boasting one night in the tavern, drunk off his arse, as you do, when he said something he would regret to his dying day: “My daughter is so strong she could slay the Great Worme Itself!” Now this was a mistake, for in the crowd there was a strange old man who heard him, and it was this what would bring him much sorrow in years to come. For it was only the next morning that the strange man appeared in front of the Smith’s house with an even stranger request. The sudden appearance did not shock the Smith, for he himself was a wizard, but what happened next shook him to his very core, and he regretfully remembered his bold claims of the other night.

“I must speak to yer daughter,” spake the man, and at the sound of his voice, the earth trembled. The Smith fell to his knees in awe and his daughter, who had been watching thro’ the keyhole, opened the door immediately. The strange man gazed upon her, and seemed taken with her, for his eyes twinkled and he almost smiled. Now, the daughter waited for many long minutes for him to speak, but he did not and she grew impatient. “Well, what have ya come to ask of me?” 

Strangely, he seemed more pleased than before, and he bowed shallowly to her.

“There is something in need of being done,” the man said. “Will you accept this quest?” The man clearly expected her to accept his request on the spot, but Catriona was wise as she was beautiful and strong. “Well now, tell me this quest and I will think on it.” The man became angry and scowled and stomped his foot, shaking the earth, but she stood fast. “Very well, maiden. I have come to ask you to slay the Great Worme Itself, for it has taken my only daughter, and I know not if she lives.” And Catriona was shaken but she did not show it. “Come back in six months and I will have an answer.” She said, and he scowled and scowled some more, but she would not bend.

“Very well,” the man growled, and at it all the beasts in the world cried out. “I shall come in six months from now. No more and no less.” And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Now Catriona knew of her father’s bragging ways, and guessed rightly that this was his doing, and so would not speak to him out of anger. Instead she made her way down to the smithy and locked herself in there and would not come out to eat nor drink. She would do nought but work, day in and day out, and as she worked she wept, and her tears mixed with the iron. 

The townspeople wondered at it, and if the noise had ceased they would have worried her for dead, but it never stopped and so, they thought, she must be alive.

Unbeknownst to them, Catriona had long ago made friends with the wee folk that lived in the smithy, and they brought her food and drink and wove protective spells over her and her work, and so that was how she still lived.

When six months was gone by, she finally unlocked the door and strode out, carrying with her a sword more beautiful than anything that had ever existed before. 

Only moments later, the strange old man appeared in front of her. When he saw the sword he looked gleeful. "Well?" He asked, simply out of courtesy. He was certain she would accept. Catriona smiled. "If you can give me a sword stronger than this, I will accept your quest." She said, certain he could not fulfill her request. The man smiled at this and the trees bowed at the sight. "Very well," He said, and snapped his fingers twice. From thin air there appeared a sword shining and brilliant as the moon.

Now the man was sure that his sword would shatter hers, but when they drew their swords and fought, his broke into millions of little pieces, and he howled in rage. He snapped his fingers thrice, and again a sword appeared, golden and blinding as the sun. They fought again, and again his sword shattered. Again he howled and stamped his foot and the earth trembled and the beasts wailed. 

"Smith's Daughter!" He cried, gnashing his teeth, "What have you put in this sword?" And she laughed and soothed the world. "It is spelled by the wee folk," She answered, "And it contains the tears of a maiden, and the sweat of a woman." At that his eyes seemed to burn, and he snapped his fingers just once. There appeared a sword, dull and small, almost a dagger. The Smith's daughter laughed and drew her sword. But when they fought her sword shattered, and she fell to her knees. The man did not even laugh, but threw the sword t' her, rage clear on his face. "You may have this damned thing," said he, "For it is the only sword what can kill a dragon." And with that he disappeared once again.

So Catriona took the sword and took some food and left without a goodbye, and when the Smith realized what had happened, he wept.

Catriona moved into the north, where the shadows grew darker and the Worme lurked. It took her many days and many nights of traveling before she reached its lair, a deep, narrow crevice in the mountain. If she were a man perhaps she would have yelled and postured before the cave but instead she slid into it. She crawled on all fours until she spotted the Worme, and she crept upon it, sword raised. But just as she was about to strike, the Worme slithered out of her way, and turned on her, fast as lightning. It reared it's great, ugly head and roared, and the earth shook around her. Catriona raised her sword again, and the beast laughed. It was a strange sound, like the clashing of rocks. "You cannot defeat me," It said, and the world shuddered at the noise. "I must," Said Catriona, and ran forward, fear carrying her forward as fast and light as the wind. Catriona thrust her sword into its chest as it was still laughing, and she drove it upward, under its ribs and into its heart. The beast stood slack-jawed in surprise before wavering and flickering around the edges. There, where stood a beast, stood a man. _The_ man. The Smith's daughter's jaw dropped in surprise. "You foolish child," Snarled the man. And then he died.

When he fell so fell the mountain.

It trembled and shook apart, cracking down the middle, until the daughter stood in the sunlight. And when the sunlight washed over her, she could see truly, and saw a stone maiden standing frozen behind the dead body of the man, and Catriona, knowing this was an enchantment, went to the maiden and kissed her. And the stone crumbled away, and beneath it was a flesh and blood maiden. She blinked in the sunlight and startled when she saw the dead body. "Oh," She said quietly. Grief and elation chased themselves over face before she straightened and turned to the Smith's daughter. "Well, I suppose I must thank you," She said, "Whatever you desire is yours." And Catriona, who had been struck by the maiden's beauty, had only one thing on her mind. "Even your hand?" She asked, and the maiden was struck silent for many long moments at this. Finally, she spoke, and her voice wavered. "If I may have your name, and if you are willing to come under the hill with me to my home." Now everyone knows that under the hill is the land of the wee folk, but the Smith's daughter cared nought. "Catriona," Said she, "And I would follow you into the depths of hell itself." And the maiden was overcome and took Catriona's hands in hers, pressing a kiss to each. "Then give me your sword and I will knight you, and we will go to my land where we will be wed immediately." And so Catriona went and took her sword from the body of the man who was the Worme and wiped it clean before handing it to her beloved, and the maiden laughed when she saw it. "This is a small sword," She said, "You must be a mighty warrior indeed." Catriona shrugged. "I was told it was the only sword that could slay the beast," She answered, and the maiden laughed again. "No one sword can kill the Worme," She said, "But I am not surprised he said that. Now kneel." 

And Catriona kneeled and was knighted, and then they went hand in hand into the land of the wee folk, where they were greeted with much celebration, for the maiden was, in fact, a princess, and they were married immediately on the night of a full moon, and they lived in great health for the rest of their lives which were long and happy. 

 


End file.
